


Never you

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [36]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Microficlets, Supercoirp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Lena hates everyone but never Kara





	Never you

Lena walks into their apartment "I hate everyone" she grumbles throwing her things toward the entry bench and stepping forward.

As soon as she enters the kitchen she comes face to face with a blubbery Kara who asks "you hate everyone… you hate me?" As she tries not to cry

Lena freezes and Kara seems to take it as acknowledgement and begins to take off out of the room. Lena quickly grabs ahold of Kara's arm pulling her to a stop "no, never, I could never hate you."

When Kara still won't look up she takes her chin in her hand and angles her up to look at Lena "you're everything good in this world Kara, you are my world. I could never hate you, you are the light in my life without you I would be alone in the darkness. I will never hate you, I love you"

Tears flow from Kara's eyes painting her cheeks as she rushes forward wrapping Lena in her arms as she presses against the woman she loves. As Kara holds tight, Lena hears her murmur "I love you too" and Lena swears she feels her heart swell with the love she feels for this woman. No matter what happens she will always love Kara.

That night they fall asleep with Lena spooning Kara her arm wrapped around the blonde as Kara sleeps with a soft smile on her face and Lena gazing at her lovingly


End file.
